yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shaft
The Shaft is a Minecraft podcast hosted by the Dead Workers Party, along with Afromunkee and Maz (ExtremeBeyond.) Simon and Lewis were guests on the 23rd episode on March 6th, 2011. In the live stream of the podcast, Simon was represented by a talking pirate skeleton, and Lewis was a duck. You can watch the episode here. Hosts The hosts of the show are Brent Copeland, who is known for plugging his Twitter Page and Eric Fullerton, who is known to be an incredible video editor. Guests Most episodes of The Shaft have had a guest and the guests of each epsiode are as follows: #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #MinecraftChick #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #Luclin #PaulSoaresJr #Coestar #Satori and Avidya #BitBurner #(No Guest) #Wolv21 #mmillss #C418 #Simon and Lewis #Miles #MinecraftChick #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #Ez #Joel Rubin and Shaun Novak #WelshPixie #Maz #HuskyMUDKIPZ #Minecraft Teacher #BebopVox #Captain Sparklez #Astragali #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #Teddanator #SeaNanners #PhonicUK #Inthelittlewood #iHasCupquake #JoeHillsTSD #Stephoswalk #Sam Cube #HojjoshMC #(No Guest) #Mhykol #(No Guest) #dadsRfunny #OldManWillakers #alefnull #PaulSoaresJr #Hat Films #(No Guest) #IJoshFTW #Guude #Coestar #MinecraftTeachr #ChimneySwift #Capp00 #(No Guest) #CilantroGamer and JoeHillsTSD #RSmalec #LuclinWB #Tyken132 #AKSpartanKiller #Shawn V Martin #Niea and Misconduct #AntVenom #Bashurverse and Reymas #JCVSMC #(No Guest) #Belboz and Piperbunny #Sacheverell #Bohtauri #(No Guest) #Kupo #Tobias Mollstam #BlameTheController #Daniel Kaplan #Fans of the Show (Live Callers) #SlyFoxHound #Inthelittlewood #Minecrafted #Vareide #GenerikB #Aureylian #DaveChaos and Gar #MCGamer #(Multiple Guests) #X #VanceCrafter #PoolSharkWizard #Fans of the Show (Live Callers) #(No Guest) #Eepblah #JoshSDH #Notch #SethBling #PauseUnpause #JaydenB and ERPotter #W92Baj #OpaqueMango #ReNDoG #GuudeBoulderfist #MusicByPedro #(Multiple Guests) #Hat Films #BebopVox #OldManWillakers #TheSyndicateProject #AKSpartanKiller #Wolv21 #2 Player Productions #Slamacow #DonkeyPuncher #BitBurner and Astragali #GingeCast #Dan200 #Chris_W_2k5 #Marc Watson #Bash-N-Paps #VintageBeef #LDShadowLady #(No Guest) #DireWolf20 #Slowpoke101 #SkyDoesMinecraft #Sacheverell #BebopVox #Chad Johnston #SoTotallyToby #IAmSp00n #AntVenom #GenerikB #Inthelittlewood #Jigarbov #Moderators of the Shaft #Ashley Mariee #(No Guest) #Stampylongnose #Call-ins #MinecraftChick #Zueljin #Siyliss #Bashurverse #CavemanFilms #BlameTheController #Kricken #Waffle #(No Guest) #SethBling #GuudeBoulderfist #(No Guest) #Nate and Sie #VanRyderLP #(No Guest) #MinecraftTeachr & Dan200 #PoetPlays #Maz #(No Guest) #Pakratt0013 #Daniel Goldberg & Linus Larsson #PauseUnpause #(No Guest) #JoeHillsTSD #HojjoshMC #Aureylian #OMGitsFirefoxx #Hannah #Kim #Zylus #FyreUK #BebopVox #Pyrion Flax #Sir Fedora Trivia *On one of the episodes of the Shaft, the hosts mentioned that they had tried to get Simon and Lewis back on the show but said that they were told Simon and Lewis were really busy at the time. *The Show didn't start getting guests until episode 10. *Simon, Lewis, Hannah, Martyn, Kim, Zylus, SoTotallyToby, DaveChaos, Pyrion Flax, and BebopVox have all been on the show. *There was a special episode between epsiode 56 and 57 about the first Minecon which featured multiple guests. *Martyn has been on the show three times *Some Mojang Employees, such as Tobias Mollstam, Daniel Kaplan and Notch Himself have appeared as guests on the show. *BlameTheController is the only non-Yogscast Youtuber who has been on both The Co-Optional Podcast and The Shaft. *March 2014 was 'Yogscast Month' on The Shaft to celebrate the Dead Workers Party joining the Yogscast. *Recently, the current hosts of the Shaft, Eric Fullerton and Brent Copeland became members of the Yogscast. Gallery Ve.jpg|Eric Fullerton. Imagesfefe.jpg|Brent Copeland. Category:Article stubs Category:Podcast Category:Minecraft Category:YouTube Category:The Shaft Podcast Category:Dead Workers Party Category:Hannah Rutherford Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:Toby Cottrell Category:Simon Lane Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Lewis and Simon